


Twelve2

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelve Days of Christmas NCIS Style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve2

Disclaimers:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The Twelve Days Of Christmas" lyrics and song don't belong to me they belong to their creator and is being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: The Twelve days of Christmas NCIS style. Hopefully this one makes sense.

Twelve2

On the first day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A slap on the back of the head  
\-----------------------------------------

On the second day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head  
\-------------------------------------------

On the Third day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Three glares to silence us

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head  
\-----------------------------------------

On the Fourth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Four points in the right direction

Three glares to silence us

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head  
\---------------------------------------------

On the Fifth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Five interviews to watch on TV

Four points in the right direction

Three glares to silence us

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head  
\-------------------------------------------

On the Sixth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Six cases for us to solve

Five interviews to watch on TV

Four points in the right direction

Three glares to silence us

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head  
\------------------------------------------------

On the Seventh day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Seven cups of hot chocolate

Six cases for us to solve

Five interviews to watch on TV

Four points in the right direction

Three glares to silence us

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head  
\--------------------------------------------

On the Eighth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Eight cups of apple cider

Seven cups of hot chocolate

Six cases for us to solve

Five interviews to watch on TV

Four points in the right direction

Three glares to silence us

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head  
\---------------------------------------------

On the Ninth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Nine telling us we did good jobs

Eight cups of apple cider

Seven cups of hot chocolate

Six cases for us to solve

Five interviews to watch on TV

Four points in the right direction

Three glares to silence us

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head  
\-------------------------------------------

On the Tenth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Ten smirks in our direction

Nine telling us we did good jobs

Eight cups of apple cider

Seven cups of hot chocolate

Six cases for us to solve

Five interviews to watch on TV

Four points in the right direction

Three glares to silence us

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head  
\---------------------------------------------  
On the Eleventh day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Eleven looks at our direction

Ten smirks in our direction

Nine telling us we did good jobs

Eight cups of apple cider

Seven cups of hot chocolate

Six cases for us to solve

Five interviews to watch on TV

Four points in the right direction

Three glares to silence us

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head  
\----------------------------------------------

On the Twelfth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

Twelve closes of the cases

Eleven looks at our direction

Ten smirks in our direction

Nine telling us we did good jobs

Eight cups of apple cider

Seven cups of hot chocolate

Six cases for us to solve

Five interviews to watch on TV

Four points in the right direction

Three glares to silence us

Two growls that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head


End file.
